spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sawpog46
HI lol I just wanted to say something so this talk page wouldn't be redlinked. I hate redlinks. THIS IS A LIBRARY (talk) 23:45, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, lol. Sawpog46 (talk) 01:37, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Dat feeling. It's SOO annoying.... [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA-SBFW Admin']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 08:36, March 11, 2015 (UTC) lol. Sawpog46 (talk) 21:14, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Oral Report Remade Script ◾at Mrs. Puffs Boating School. We see Mrs. Puff telling the class about a driving test ◾Mrs. Puff: Okay class, I'm giving you all an assignment that will be so much fun! squeals ◾Peterson: What's the assignment? ◾Mrs. Puff: I'm giving you all an oral report on how fun boating safety, and afterwards, you will each take a driving test. ◾class groans, but SpongeBob seems excited about the assignment. ◾SpongeBob: Wow! I can't wait to do the driving test, and the. gasps An Oral Report?! Uh, Mrs. Puff? Is it ok if I don't do the report? ◾Mrs. Puff: No SpongeBob, this is very important and if you don't do it, you'll get. a flashlight and turns it on An F! ◾SpongeBob: and says nervously: Uh, sure thing Mrs. Puff, I'll do the report! ◾at SpongeBob's house ◾SpongeBob: What am I going to do Gary? I can’t fail Boating School again! It would sure make mom and dad angry. ◾picture of SpongeBob's parents are shown, and they are both mad ◾Gary: Meow. ◾SpongeBob: What do you mean, pretend to be sick? I'm not doing that, plus I'd get in trouble anyway. Nice try Gary. thinks Hmm, I think I'll ask Patrick for help. ◾Patrick's house ◾SpongeBob: What am I going to do Patrick? I've never done an oral report before! ◾Patrick: thinks Hmm, what should you do? What should the sponge, do? Hmm, oh I know! You can have a shield to protect you from getting a bad grade! ◾SpongeBob: Patrick that is the most ridiculous idea I ever got from you, I'll ask Squidward for help. out of Patrick's rock But thanks anyway! ◾Patrick: Oh man! I'm terrible at giving advice, oh well, maybe I should look at the book again. out a book called "How to Give your Friend Advice" ◾Squidward's house ◾Squidward: No way SpongeBob! That's cheating! ◾SpongeBob: Oh, please Squidward! I never did an oral report before, and I'm so scared! ◾Squidward: SpongeBob, I'm not going to give you advide, period! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take my afternoon bath. away ◾SpongeBob: Squidward takes a bath in the afternoon? Patrick looking in the window ◾Patrick: How interesting! ◾Sandy's treedome ◾SpongeBob: Sandy, please help me with my report! I don't know what to write, and I don't want to flunk boating school! ◾Sandy: Hmmm, you seem to have lots of stress in yourself. ◾SpongeBob: Really? ◾Sandy: Yeah. That happens to everyone when they have to do an assignment that seems stressful. ◾SpongeBob: What should I do about my report? ◾Sandy: Why don't I see how well you can do your speech. ◾SpongeBob: Ok. ◾to SpongeBob telling his report to Sandy ◾Sandy: Ready? ◾SpongeBob: I guess so. out his paper and clears his throat Ahem, boating safety is the responsibility of every boater in the ocean because... gulps nervously I can’t do it! I’m too nervous! ◾Sandy: Well, that’s not good. We got to find something else. cuts to SpongeBob giving Sandy his report again. This time, don’t stop. Just keep talking even if you’re nervous. ◾SpongeBob: Okay! out his paper and clears his throat Ahem, boat…yelling gibberish ◾Sandy: Stop! We need another way. cuts to SpongeBob giving Sandy his speech again. This time, when you give me the speech, picture me naked. ◾SpongeBob: Okay! out his paper and clears his throat Ahem, boating safety is… I can’t do it! I can’t picture you naked! It’s not letting me focus on my speech! ◾Sandy: Wait a minute. thinks You know, I did make a really nifty invention, its x-ray goggles. SpongeBob the goggles Once you put them on, you can see everyone naked to make it seem funny, which will reduce all the stress in yourself. ◾SpongeBob: Ok, I'll put them on. on the goggles and looks at Sandy, who appears to be naked Ooooooh! You have a nice body. Such nice boobs. Is it my birthday? laughs ◾Sandy: SpongeBob You pervert! ◾SpongeBob: Let me try my speech. out his paper and clears his throat Ahem, boating safety… ◾Sandy: That’s enough! I can already tell you can do it! Y’all have a strong voice and everything! Well, hope that works for ya! But be careful, don't tell anyone that y'all can see them naked. ◾SpongeBob: Don't worry! I won't! Can you turn around? I haven’t seen your ass yet. ◾Sandy: SpongeBob Get out before I take those glasses away! ◾Mrs. Puff's Boarding School, we see Billy giving his report ◾Billy: ...and they were never, heard from again. ◾Mrs. Puff: Thank you Billy, that was a great report. Next we have, oh no, SpongeBob. ◾SpongeBob: All set Mrs. Puff. up and walks to the front of the room, and puts on his goggles and looks around Wow! Its working! around and looks at class. Sees them all naked." Yuck. I’m just going to look at the girls. Well, the hot ones. ◾Mrs. Puff: What's all this waiting around for? away from her desk and is seen naked!!! Well, SpongeBob? ◾SpongeBob: grow big Yuck. This is worst than I thought it would be. up in his mouth then gets out his report and reads it Boating safety is the responsibility of every boater in the whole ocean. Each boater must follow the rules and regulations stipulated in the boater safety handbook. When the meaning of all important signs... ...pay attention to all surroundings... ...when wet means no parking... ...it already figures... ...always blah blah blah... ...with all shades of curve... ...remember... ...a motor vehicle is 20,000 pounds of blah blah. ◾Mrs. Puff: Wow, that was actually a great report! SpongeBob, you've...passed! I can't believe it! Wow! and realizes something But wait a minute, you still haven't done your driving test yet. ◾to SpongeBob doing his driving test with Mrs. Puff. Mrs. Puff: Okay, SpongeBob, now its time for the driving portion of your test. Now lets nicely… [ SpongeBob starts boat. They crash into the wall. Wall falls on Fred.] ◾Fred: My leg! ◾Mrs. Puff: You know what, lets not worry about the driving test. I'm just going to let you pass anyway! SpongeBob his drivers license Here, is your drivers license! ◾SpongeBob: gasps Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! My drivers license! ◾Mrs. Puff: Yup. You earn...oh no. ◾see a police officer walking towards SpongeBob and Mrs. Puff ◾Officer Rob Johnson: Well, well, what do we have here? A student who failed his drivers test again. ◾Mrs. Puff: But wait officer, he passed his oral report! And, well, even though he failed his drivers test, I still thought he did very well! ◾Officer Rob Johnson: Not completing the proper task for earning a drivers license is against the law. Mrs. Puff and throws her in police car ◾SpongeBob: See you later, Mrs. Puff! ◾Mrs. Puff: sighs Oh, SpongeBob, why?! ◾SpongeBob: Looks like I failed again. Oh well, at least I have these glasses. on glasses Sandy gave him. Lets find some girls. SpongeBob sees an overweight female fish walking by him. Sees her naked. ◾Overweight fish: Excuse me, kind sir! leaves ◾SpongeBob: Yuck. You know what? I’m getting rid of these. glasses in garbage then leaves. Patrick comes then picks up glasses. Sees everyone around him naked. ◾Patrick: laughs I’m taking these home. Is it good or too raunchy? Da Brownie